


Give In

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationships, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mental Health Issues, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Troubled kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was infamous as <em>Vulcan Specter</em>'s left half, Logan Jones didn't always wear his bad boy reputation comfortably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> 18 February 2007  
> Port Macquarie, Australia

\- has anybody seen the bridge? I swear we left it right here! (23/9/19, Sydney) -

Voices outside the door.

Logan hugs his knees closer, presses himself more tightly into the corner.

Observation slot _shiff_ s open, closed.

Key in the lock, bolt _ka-clunk_ s back.

""—fight to bring him in,"" says the duty officer.

Door creaks open.

""If you need anything, just knock. Or yell.""

Door creaks closed.

Bolt _ka-chank_ s into place.

Fabric rustles.

""Hello, love,"" says Nanny quietly.

"Will he be alright?"

""He'll heal up good as new, but he'll probably have a bit of a scar.""

Logan cringes. "Din't mean to hurt him. Mum and Dad—I just couldn't ... **see**."

""I know, love. You made a terrible mistake.""

Scoffs, "Another one, you mean."

""You've got a tough road, but you've been doing well.""

"Maybe I'm just getting better at not being caught."

A soft sigh.

Logan braces—

""I thought the new therapist—""

"She's really easy to fool." Shrugs. "Tell her what she wants to hear and she stops pushing, yea?"

The beads of Nanny's bracelet _click-click_.

Logan swallows, mumbles, "Mum's right: I can't be normal. I've tried, but—" Lifts his head. "—I can't **not** hurt people." Forces a smile. "I should probably just give in and be proud I'm the monster Dad says I am."

"Logan, you're no monster." Nanny's eyes are shiny.

He laughs and it comes out high and squeaky. "I nearly killed my baby brother. How'm I **not** a monster?" Drops his head to his knees, laces his fingers on the back of his neck. "I'll be lucky not to be locked up 'til I'm eighteen for this."

""It won't come to that.""

"Maybe it should."

""Logan ....""

He takes a deep breath. "Why're you even here?"

""Because I love you and I want you to be happy and safe.""

Grits his teeth, spits, "Give up."

""I won't.""

"I'm a **sociopath**. We don't get better. Ever."

""A sociopath's first question wouldn't be about Derek's health.""

"Maybe I'm acting."

""You're good, but not **that** good, dear.""

"I'll get better."

_click-click_

""Logan, take a deep breath for me.""

He does.

""We can work with your brain, even if it is atypical.""

Digs his nails into his skin, mutters, "It's not worth it."

""You're worth everything."

"Nanny. 'm bro— **wrong**."

""If your parents are telling you that, **they're** wrong.""

Logan snaps up, full of fire. "I don't—I don't! fucking! **feel!** " Glares. "Can we fix **that**?"

"We can work with that," Nanny says calmly.

Logan's eyes slide from her face to the tile at her feet and he shakes his head.

"May I hug you?"

"Sure," he whispers.

Nanny scoots over, pulls Logan into a gentle hug.

He sags against her.

She squeezes.

And he squeezes—just a tiny bit—back.

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome (as always) beta-work by artificiallifecreator!
> 
> It feels good to finally have this story told. It's been kicking around the depths of my head for a very, very long time now centering on the image of weedy, awkward Logan huddling up, feeling absolutely terrible in the aftermath.
> 
> If anyone has a suggestion for a title for the pre-war, pre-Academy stories set in this universe, please leave it in the comments. I'm getting desperate and have absolutely no ideas.
> 
> Sydney Harbour Bridge (really!) photo by [Abhinav Sinha](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sinha_abhinav/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sinha_abhinav/3946744268/).


End file.
